


Ghoul’s Night

by temporalbones



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, But just a little, Gen, Mild Language, deacon (fallout) (mentioned), october and hancock are friends, october is an agender ghoul, preston garvey (mentioned) - Freeform, rj maccready (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalbones/pseuds/temporalbones
Summary: Time is an easy thing to lose track of, but good company can make better use of it.
Kudos: 4





	Ghoul’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i disappeared! i have been writing but i haven’t really finished anything in a while ^^;

Ella Fitzgerald crooned sweetly over the radio, adding to the rare peace of the Commonwealth night. Though it was late people still quietly walked the gently lit streets of Sanctuary; most were guards on patrol, people making nighttime trips to the outhouse, or a fellow insomniac. October shifted in their seat to tuck one leg under the other, angling their work lamp a bit better to see what they were doing. Bits of a dissembled sniper rifle littered their table in an oddly neat chaos, and they inspected some of the tiny inner workings. “I was right.” They hummed softly to themself.

“ ‘Bout what?” 

They looked up in mild surprise, before chuckling. Hancock tipped up the edge of his tricorn in greeting, while in his other hand two beer bottles clinked quietly together. “ ‘Bout what was up with Mac’s rifle.”

“Somethin’s actually wrong with it? He takes better care of that thing than Preston with that precious laser musket.” The Mayor snorted, giving them a lopsided grin as he leaned against the doorway. “What is it?”

“The firing pin’s cracked. He and Nathan have been doing so much hunting to stock up for the winter, and clearing out Raider camps and shit like that, he’s worn it out.” They motioned for him to come closer, then held it under their large magnifying glass. Hancock gave a low whistle.

“Well, shit. Good thing we have so many extra guns.” October nodded. 

“I’ll just have to take apart a spare rifle and leave it just as extra pieces.” They flicked the cracked pin into a little bucket of junk on the floor, scooting back their chair and stretching from their hunched and scrunched position. Their joints popped loudly and they grunted at the shifting of their spine. They’d sat like that for way too damn long.  
“What brings you all the way to my little workshop? Besides to see little ol’ me.” They joked, getting another low chuckle out of the other ghoul.

“Figured you’d be up and wouldn’t mind sharin’ a beer with me. Nate’s out with Deacon doin’ some Railroad business somewhere, so I’m down a drinkin’ buddy.” 

“Everyone else asleep?” October teased, but took the bottle with a thankful nod. “It’s all good, I need something to get me to unwind anyways. What time is it?”

“Round three o’clock.” Hancock leaned down and popped the cap off his bottle using the edge of their worktable. “I just got off watch duty.”

They nodded understandingly, doing what he did and taking a swig of the foaming liquid. It was chilled thanks to the colder nights, but not a cold one. Still much better than the hot beers they’d get stuck with in the summer. Those stuck with you in a bad way. “So... You wanna shoot the shit until we’re too tired to keep talking?” 

“You know it, partner.” He grinned at them. They clinked their bottles together and moved out into the night air, October taking the chance to stretch their legs for the first time in hours. They followed him over to one of the watch towers and climbed it, plopping down in a worn lounge chair. Hancock took a cracked patio chair with a pillow tied to the seat, propping his feet up on the railing. 

There they talked and laughed and swapped stories, long enough the night eased into dawn before they’d realized it. The beer did its job of helping them relax and they’d curled into the stained cushion, watching the flame dance at the tip of the candle on the table between them. Hancock was rambling on about some past trip of his, as the sky began to lighten to the east and the mutated birds started their morning songs. Down below, some of Sanctuary’s particularly early-risers were beginning to stir and the settlement slowly came to life.

They ended up accidentally falling asleep like that. Curled up and feeling safe and at peace, empty bottle still held loosely in one hand.

Hancock paused in his talking to smile and slip off his coat, laying it over them. The next watch rotation would clear them out in an hour, it wouldn’t be fair to them to sleep in the cold for that long.


End file.
